Names
by Ability King KK
Summary: Aqua and Zack discuss what to call the upcoming new additions to their lives. ZAqua.


**Since there hasn't been any new ones in a few months, here's a quick Zack x Aqua one-shot.**

**This takes place in the far future of my "To Hell and Back" universe, so Zack and Aqua are living on Destiny Island.**

**-:-**

Aqua was reading the book in her hand with rapt attention as her other hand rubbed circles over her large belly. She smiled as she felt the life within her kick.

'_Just like your father. You have so much energy,' _she thought.

Suddenly, she heard the back door of the house open and the voice of her husband calling out.

"Aqua! I'm back from training!"

The Soldier walked into the living room, placing his sword against the wall, and then sat on the couch next to Aqua. He brought his wife into a one-armed hug and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You look beat. Did Sora give you a run for your money?" questioned Aqua, a smirk upon her lips.

Zack let out a few chuckles. "Most definitely. I knew he was good, what with saving the universe multiple times and all, but I didn't think he was that good. He hits hard with that Keyblade of his!"

Aqua giggled as Zack rubbed his sore shoulder. "Poor little puppy."

"I really shouldn't have told you about that nickname," said the raven-haired man with a pout. "Enough about me though. How are you and the little one doing today?"

The blue-haired woman smiled as Zack placed his ear on her belly, trying to listen to whatever the baby was doing. He did this almost every single day for the past nine months. "We're doing fine, Zack. The baby is very healthy, too."

"That's good to hear," replied Zack with a grin. He then looked up at Aqua. "By the way, have you come up with any names yet?"

"I'm still trying to think of one for if the baby is a girl, but I do have an idea for if the baby is a boy."

"Yeah? What would that be?" asked Zack, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well, I though we could name the baby Angeal if it was a boy. I know how much you respect him and figured this would be a good way to honor his memory."

Zack stared at Aqua with wide-eyed admiration, as she was willing to name their son after the man who raised him and taught him everything. He thought to himself that he was very lucky to have her as his wife. With a small laugh, he replied. "I really appreciate that, Aqua. To tell you the truth though, I was thinking of naming our son Eraqus. I know how much you miss him and I thought you'd like it."

Aqua smiled and then brought Zack close so she could plant a kiss to his lips. When they released for air, she leaned her forehead against his. "You are quite possibly the most caring and unselfish man I have ever met. How did I get so lucky?"

"I think we were both lucky to have met each other," replied Zack as he wrapped his arm around her now wider hips and pulled her closer to him.

The mage nodded her head in agreement. "There is just one problem with the names though?"

Zack looked at her with confusion. "What would that be?"

"We'd have to pick one of them."

"…How about we flip a coin?"

She playfully slapped his arm. "We're not flipping a coin to determine our baby's name!"

Zack could only grin at the sound of her giggles. "Okay, okay! How about we name the baby, if it's a boy, Angeal Eraqus Fair? That way both names will be used!"

"Hmm, why not Eraqus Angeal Fair?"

"That was actually my first choice, but doesn't really roll of the tongue like Angeal Eraqus does."

Aqua sounded both names off and determined that Zack was right. "Okay then. If we have a boy, we can call him Angeal Eraqus Fair."

With a grin, Zack brought Aqua into his arms and held her close. The two couldn't wait until their baby arrived.

-:-

The following week, Aqua went into labor and was rushed to the hospital. Despite his cool and easy-going attitude, Zack was a nervous wreck and fainted dead cold when he learned that Aqua gave birth to twin boys. This was a surprise as both parents had thought there was supposed to be one baby, but both Zack and Aqua were just as happy that they had two.

The eldest baby boy, by two minutes, had jet-black hair and Zack's eyes. This was Angeal Fair. The youngest baby boy had dark blue hair and Aqua's eyes. This was Eraqus Fair.

Aqua smiled lovingly at her two children as she held them in her arms. From the side, she could see Zack walking up to the hospital bed se he could get a better look at his sons. He must have just come to.

"They're so tiny," stated Zack as he sat at the edge of bed and wrapped an arm around Aqua's hips.

"They are newborns, Zack. Do want to hold one of them?"

Zack's eyes widened at that. He was nervous that he might drop the baby, but accepted when Aqua placed little Eraqus in his arms. He couldn't help the smile on his face when the baby let out a tiny yawn.

"I can't believe we're parents now."

"Neither can I, but I wouldn't trade this feeling in for anything," said Aqua, placing a small kiss on Angeal's forehead and then reaching over to do the same to Eraqus.

It was then that the nurse came in and said that it was feeding time and that she had to show Aqua how to breastfeed. Zack's face became as red as a Red Nocturne from hearing that. Aqua had to hold in her giggles when Zack placed Eraqus back in her arms and stagger out of the room. She found his embarrassment funny since it was not as if he had never seen her breasts before.

Life was going to be much more interesting and different from this point on, but as Aqua said earlier, she wouldn't trade this in for anything.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**While the whole thing may sound cliché, this at the same time could be considered original since no one has written or drawn anything about Zack and Aqua's potential kids. I also thought it would be nice to name them after the two people who looked after and taught Zack and Aqua over the course of their lives.**

**There seriously needs to be more Zack x Aqua fics.**


End file.
